


Untitled

by forjohnjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badly Written Smut, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drabble, Ficlet, I dont know how to tag, I tried my best, M/M, Merry Christmas, Smut, a gift to my followers, jungwoo is only briefly mentioned btw, non idols, secretary jung jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae
Summary: As Johnny's secretary, Jaehyun helps him with all his needs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 45





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I've had this written for a while and didn't know when to post it, so I decided to post it now as my gift for you. I don't know how to write that well, but I hope you can enjoy it. It's also my first attempt at smut so it's probably really bad.

It's well into the evening when Johnny finally starts to relax. He's only got a bit of work to do before he can go home and rest, but he still feels some stress building up in his body. He gives a call to Jaehyun to help him get rid of his stress. He's been helping him "relax" for some months now. The first time Jaehyun helped him it was after a busy day full of meetings. He had to do presentation after presentation and having to deal with his shareholders was a pain in the ass. Jaehyun had come in to his office with his cup of coffee when he noticed how tense Johnny was. He would usually offer Johnny a massage when he was this tensed up but decided to try something different this time around. Johnny protested at first but Jaehyun insisted. He told him that he should let himself be taken care of for a change so he let Jaehyun do what he wanted. 

He started off slow. Giving Johnny some light kisses before he made his way down his chest. He undid Johnny's belt and pulled down his pants slowly. It was torture how slow he was going, but he trusted that Jaehyun would make him feel good soon. He lightly kissed over Johnny's member that was still covered by his boxers and started to suck lightly. He did this for a while until he felt Johnny buck his hips and let out a little whine. He pulled down his boxers and wrapped his hand around his member giving it a few pumps while giving little kitten licks here and there. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Jaehyun finally took him into his mouth, sucking the tip before taking him all the way. Jaehyun had only bobbed his head a couple of times when Johnny was unexpectedly coming down his throat. The stress not letting him last long. But Jaehyun took it in stride and swallowed it all before he pulled his pants back on. Once he got up Johnny noticed that he was hard and offered his help, figuring he could repay Jaehyun. His orgasm took a bit out of him so all he was able to do was a simple hand job, but Jaehyun didn't mind. Johnny's hands were godsend and having them touch him in any way was a blessing to him. After that day they came into an arrangement. Jaehyun would help Johnny relax and Johnny would help him in return. 

Now, he had Jaehyun kneeling between his legs sucking him off as he finished up his work. He was hidden underneath Johnny's desk where nobody would see him unless they went around his desk. There was nothing more Johnny loved than having Jaehyun's mouth around him. He ran his hand through Jaehyun's thick locks and told him how good he was doing which caused Jaehyun to moan around him. He bucked his hips with how good he felt and was about to tell Jaehyun how much of a good boy he was when there was a knock on his door. They stopped and stared at each other in surprise until the knocking interrupted them again. 

When Johnny told the person to come in, it turned out to be Jungwoo, an intern at his company. He had brought in some papers for Johnny to sign that his professor had asked him for. As Jungwoo was telling him what the papers were, he almost jumped when he felt Jaehyun start to suck him off again. He only had the tip in his mouth but each time he sucked used his tongue to tease the slit which made it hard for Johnny to not moan out or buck his hips in Jaehyun's sweet mouth. He clenched his fist and bit his lip but unfortunately Jungwoo noticed Johnny's weird actions. He asked him if he was okay, but Johnny quickly dismissed it saying he was just a little tired from work and hurriedly signed the papers. Once he was gone, Johnny looked underneath his desk to find Jaehyun staring at his smugly. He gave a little wink before taking Johnny back in his mouth, making him groan. He was so going to get Jaehyun back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was weirdly written, its my first time, but hopefully i can improve ^^
> 
> Also, if you don't already know I can be found on twitter as @forjohnjae


End file.
